9 The Interrupted Family
by Interest Me
Summary: B&B depend on the 20 year old memory of what a four-year-old girl witnessed, and their special skills to solve a cold case. Wendell and Hodgins become romantic rivals. Bones has won an award that insults her and she considers publicly refusing it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is the ninth in a series. They are best enjoyed when read in order:

The Memory in the Amnesia

Booths R Us

The Death in the Vow

Birthday Suits in a Suite

Athena and Tarzan (Part one of two)

Sweets Please Help (Part two of two)

The Civil in the War (Part one of two)

Blood on a Parasol (Part two of two)

And Now:

The Interrupted Family

Chapter One

Susan H.

Sally pulled her dress over her knees and twisted chunks of the yellow yarn on her doll's head.

"Hold still Dolly, I will try not to pull your hair. I'm braiding it like mine. Don't you want to look like your mommy?"

Mommy had braided Sally's hair that morning and fastened it with pink bows. She helped Sally practice braiding on Dolly's head. Mommy and Sally hummed Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star while they worked

Now her mommy was screaming, and Daddy was yelling. Sally closed her bedroom door and muffled the voices. She pulled the doll to her chest and rocked her.

"It's okay Dolly. Sometimes grown-ups yell. Here, don't cry. I will sing you a song. Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, How I Wonder What You Are, Up Above The World So High, Like a Diamond In The Sky," _BANG!_

***

"Look Bones, a shooting star. Make a wish."

"That's a meteoroid burning up in our atmosphere."

"I'm sorry Bones, I didn't catch that. Did you say something about burning hemorrhoids?"

"You're not funny."

"I thought it was witty."

"If that were truly a shooting star, no amount of wishing would save us."

"No Bones, I believe that it's the falling stars that pose a threat."

"But if you catch it, you can put it in your pocket," Cam interjected.

"Never let it fade away," Booth smiled at her.

"Is there a corpse Booth, or would the two of you like to continue your counterfactual intercourse?"

"Aw Bones, you know I wouldn't drag you out into a moonlit night unless it involved the macabre. Crews knocked down an old house, and when they dug up the concrete driveway, they found a human skeleton. You can see it there, glowing in the starlight."

"I find your flippant attitude distasteful at an open gravesite Booth," Brennan said as she knelt next to the bones and ran a flashlight beam over them.

"Sorry Bones."

"Female, 25 to 35 years old. She's given birth." Brennan brushed dirt from the skull.

"This looks like a bullet hole," she flashed her light around, "but the bullet is not immediately evident. She must have been wrapped in something otherwise she would have been imbedded in the concrete. Remember Concrete Head?"

"Um, Bones, we agreed that Cement Head had a better ring to it."

"I never agreed. It was inaccurate."

Booth and Cam backed away from the scene.

"She seems a bit cranky tonight Booth."

"Yeah, well at least you get to go home."

"What do you mean? You can go home."

"Oh yeah, of course. I just mean, you know Bones. She'll want me to stay all night at the lab working on the case."

"She prefers to work alone in the lab, Seeley."

"You know Camille, you're right. I can go home too."

Booth turned quickly and joined Bones.


	2. Chapter 2

The Interrupted Family

Chapter Two

Susan H.

The following morning, Brennan led the way to Sweet's office. She plunked down, crossed her legs and arms, and glared at the carpet pattern.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, Good Morning."

"Morning Sweets," Booth answered.

Brennan grunted.

"Dr. Brennan, is something bothering you?"

"Nothing that therapy can fix. It's something that will take action. Possibly an organized protest."

An alarmed Booth just shrugged when Sweets looked to him for insight.

"What's disturbing you, Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan grabbed her bag, yanked out an envelope and threw it on Sweets' desk.

Sweets examined the letter.

"Dr. Brennan, you've won an award."

"It's insulting. Did you read the letter?"

"It says that each year The Commission of Female Scientists chooses a scientist that not only contributes to her field, but breaks stereotypes."

"Exactly. Did you see the stereotype I've overcome?"

"You've been chosen because of advances you've made in forensic anthropology, your success as a novelist, and still maintaining a sexy demeanor."

"If Booth had allowed me to destroy my last novel, this never would have happened!"

"Bones wait. I was helping."

"Yes, you were helping. You were being a guy and fixing things. And now I am known as the sexy scientist who writes novels. This is not what I worked for Booth."

"Dr. Brennan, just reject the award."

"Sure Sweets, but that doesn't change the fact that I won. This is how my peers view me. My life's work reduced to sex appeal. It's like the dark ages, the stone age."

"Bones!"

"Booth, just don't say anything. I still blame you."

"Sweets, reason with her."

"Dr. Brennan, many of your accomplishments are listed here. You have an impressive resume and certainly deserve some recognition. They listed some of your most challenging cases. The work you've accomplished in dangerous regions due to war, disease, famine and disaster. Look, they even mention your novel being converted into a screen play."

"So tell me Dr. Sweets, after that list, how is being sexy a compliment? I can't take credit for genetics, but I poured all my effort into those accomplishments. I even risked my life."

"I see your point Dr. Brennan. Yet, you do take excellent care of yourself. You know, anthropologically, beautiful mates were chosen because beauty represented healthy breeders."

Booth just shook his head, but offered no other help.

"I am not a breeder."

"Oh no Dr. Brennan, I was just…"

"That's it," Brennan jumped from her seat.

"Bones, where are you going?"

"To the Salon. I'm getting my hair cut off."

The door slammed.

"You know, Sweets, if she follows through with this, I'm going to need some extra sessions with you."

"Yes, I believe so, Agent Booth." Sweets pinched his lips and then leaned his forehead on his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

The Interrupted Family

Chapter Three

Susan H.

Booth found Brennan in her office with her hair intact. Her computer's glow illuminated her cheek bones. He wondered how she could ever avoid being noted for her intelligence, creativity, and beauty.

She stabbed the keys, stopped to think, and continued her assault on the keyboard. Booth sat and watched her work. The clicking stopped, and she drew her brows together. She nodded her head, and clicking again filled the air.

She finally looked at him. Her eyes iridesced through the full blue spectrum.

"What do you want Booth?"

"Why are you angry at me?"

"You talked me out of destroying my novel."

"Yes, but I hoped you would be grateful for talking you out of an impulsive act. Not angry."

"Nothing I do is impulsive. That publisher with the weird glasses told me my looks were the reason I was published. And now look."

"Look at what?"

"This ridiculous award."

"I'm not clear on why the award is ridiculous. All of your accomplishments are mentioned, and one compliment."

"What woman is taken seriously for her intelligence and abilities when sexy is one of them?"

"Well, Cleopatra. Queen Zenobia."

"Queen Zenobia? Are you going to tell me Sweets didn't help you with that? You know, it doesn't matter. I just finished my letter rejecting the honor."

"I think you should accept it. I think it's time for you to view your complete self. You're beautiful, and sure part of that is genetic. But, you dress nice, you wear makeup, you smell wonderful. Obviously, you do value your beauty."

Brennan cast her eyes down.

"No one will take me seriously."

"Everyone takes you seriously Bones. And, let's be honest. You're a genius. You were born with that too, so you can't take credit for it either. All you can take credit for, are the choices you make with the gifts you have."

"You're spending too much time with Sweets."

"You're probably right. You usually are. But this time, he makes sense."

"I'll think about what you've said."

"Well then, that's all I ask. How about lunch?"

"Okay. We didn't find the bullet yet. I'm sending Hodgins and Wendell out to the site with metal detectors."

"Great," Booth said and draped his arm across her shoulders. He congratulated himself on diverting a nuclear meltdown.


	4. Chapter 4

The Interrupted Family

Chapter Four

Susan H

Hodgins and Wendell swept the crime scene with metal detectors. Wendell unearthed a rusty pair of wire frame glasses, and a set of wings. Hodgins recovered a 30 year old Match Box car.

A pair of bicycle tires skidded on the sidewalk. A young woman removed her helmet and swung two blond braids behind her shoulders.

"Hello," she stood on her toes to balance her bike.

"Hi," Wendell said and stepped toward her.

"Well hello," Hodgins said and nudged a shoulder in front of Wendell's.

"What's the museum looking for here?"

Hodgins asked a question by tilting his head. The woman answered by pointing to the logo on his blue jumpsuit. Hodgins looked down and read the Jeffersonian emblem and smiled.

"Well, I found this," he said and displayed the toy car. "It's only missing one wheel."

"Cool."

"I found these," Wendell held up the wings pin, "They may have belonged to a war pilot."

"Are they real?" she asked.

"Well, we'll have our experts examine them at the museum," Hodgins answered, "my guess is no."

Wendell bumped Hodgins' shoulder as he extended a hand, "My name is Wendell."

The woman grasped his hand, "I'm Sally."

"I'm Jack Hodgins. Dr. Jack Hodgins," his shoulder took the lead and he squeezed Sally's hand.

"He's not a medical doctor," Wendell said giving Hodgins' shoulder an athletic bump, "He specializes in bugs, slime and particulates. I'm serving an internship with the top forensic anthropologist in the world. I'm working on my doctorate."

"What does a forensic anthropologist do?"

"They examine dead bones," Hodgins answered.

"Actually, it's a fairly complex field. Examining bones is just one part of that."

"Are you looking for bones here?"

"No, we aren't. Actually, we can't discuss the nature of our work at this time. So, do you live near here?" Hodgins asked.

"Not too far. This is one of my bike routes. I ride past because I lived in that pile of rubble as a child."

"Oh, this was your house?" Wendell asked.

"Yes, why did they tear it down?"

"Well, they are going to build a post office here. The property was recently rezoned, and so the federal government bought it," Hodgins answered.

"Wow, my house is gonna be a post office. That's cool, I suppose."

"How long did you live here?" Hodgins asked.

"Actually, I moved out when I was only 5-years-old. But I only moved three doors down to my grandmother's house," she pointed to a blue and white colonial, "so I was always aware of the house as I grew older."

"You know Sally, the government is being careful with this site, and before they build, they've asked us to answer some questions. If you lived in the house, you may be able to help. Could we get your contact information?" Hodgins slipped a notepad from his pocket and handed her a pen. Wendell glared at him. Sally scribbled her name and number on the pad.

"Here ya go," she said.

"Thanks Sally. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too Jack. Bye Wendell," she fluttered her fingers at Wendell.

"Bye," he raised his hand in a passable wave.

Hodgins felt Wendell's shoulder pressing his as the two men watched Sally pedal away.

"I think she likes me," Hodgins said.

"I think she was pretty turned off that your specialty is bugs, slime and dirt. She's more interested in me," Wendell countered.

"Let's pack up, and start again in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

The Interrupted Family

Chapter Five

Susan H

Brennan walked into Booth's kitchen and found his legs sticking out from under his sink. She heard a few choice words, and metal clanging.

"Working on a clog Booth?"

"No Bones, this is where I like to relax."

"No wonder you have back problems."

Metal clashed and rang, and Booth yelled creatively. Water sprayed from the cabinet drenching Brennan's legs. She sloshed to the basement and closed the main water valve.

She reentered the kitchen where Booth stood in the middle clutching a monkey wrench. Water dripped from his nose and chin. His jeans hung heavy and wet. Water transformed his white cotton shirt into a membrane that exposed his contours and pink skin.

Brennan watched his chest heave, and his brow furrow, and she decided he never looked more arousing. She listened as the water flowed from the kitchen and rained down the basement stairs.

"Thanks Bones that was quick thinking."

"Quick thinking is my specialty."

Booth thudded down the stairs and returned with a wet/dry vac. He handed Bones a pile of old towels, and the two dried the kitchen and basement stairs together.

Back in the kitchen, Booth slipped off his shoes, and wrestled out of his jeans. They took his socks with them. He stood in his boxers and shirt.

"Don't move," Brennan commanded and ran from the room. She returned with a towel, and peeled off his shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

The Interrupted Family

Chapter Six

Susan H

She returned with a towel, and peeled off his shirt. (Yeah, I know I already said this, but it just felt good to say again!)

Booth's wet skin gleamed in the kitchen light. She stroked his chest with the towel and extinguished the cold glow from his flesh. She looked into his eyes, but they were closed. His lips parted and he drew air through his mouth.

She bent her head and rubbed his abdomen. As she reached a half-inch inside his waistband, warm kisses fluttered along the back of her neck.

She straightened and Booth helped her fight her way out of her own drenched jeans. She stepped behind him and caressed his back with the towel. She wrapped her arms around him and trailed her fingertips over his chest reaching lower and lengthening the path with each pass.

Booth turned, and his wet boxers sent icy shivers down her abdomen. They warmed as he pressed against her, as his mouth against hers. He tugged the buttons on her blouse, until his chest pressed against hers. He slipped her sleeves off one arm at a time, planting kisses in their wake. He lifted her by the waist and she floated into his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

The Interrupted Family

Chapter Seven

Susan H

The next morning, Brennan examined Booth's profile in the early light. His prominent brow buried his eye in shadows, yet his cheekbone jutted through the obscurity, allowing his cheek to reflect an oval sheen back to the growing morning light. His lower face was shrouded in the umbrella of his cheekbone. Brennan knew the entire effect was made possible by the zygomatic process.

She studied the soft sheen above each brow, and the glimmer that highlighted the strait edge of his nose. The progressing dawn allowed her to contemplate the wide line of his mouth resting above a deep, masculine crease in his square chin.

The other side of his face lay hidden from her, but she knew it was nearly a mirror-image of her current view. Symmetry. A sign of good health and a good breeder. She believed she was hard wired to define this as beauty, in order to advance the species.

Booth wouldn't approve. He defined his world with abstract concepts. Immeasurable feelings and vague ideas. Those are substances that can't be weighed. Yet, these beliefs comforted, rather than terrified him. His was a chaotic universe. She needed the order, and laws that she knew 99 percent of existence followed.

Unfortunately, humans are part of the small percentage that refused to obey these laws. They were unpredictable, yet Booth often made accurate predictions. He seemed to own an undefined set of scales that measured his undefined understanding of people.

Booth took a deep breath, and his eyes fluttered open. He turned to Brennan.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've got that look."

"What look, Booth?"

"Like you're studying human remains."

"That doesn't make sense. I know the difference between a sleeping individual and a dead one. No matter what people say at the casket, the dead person does not look like he or she is merely sleeping."

"Hey Bones. The individual in question is me. Let's start again. Good morning."

"Good Morning."

"So you've decided you love me."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Well, every time you proclaim my love for you, you give me a reason."

"No reason, I just know."

"How do you quantify that?"

"Quantify?"

"Yes, what is your evidence?"

"I just know."

"That's an unacceptable answer."

"Temperance, in your life have you ever just known you were loved? Without question?"

Brennan retraced her life's journey. The path was narrow and became narrower. She followed the hills and stepped over stones until she reached the halfway point. Here, the path widened, but was rough and rocky, and difficult to navigate. But she struggled to other side. The path smoothed and broadened until its borders disappeared.

"When I was a child," she answered.

"And then your family abandoned you, and now you require measurable proof. So your new understanding of love was developed from a damaged heart."

"I don't understand with my heart."

"Exactly!"

Booth collected Brennan to him and gently rocked her. An expansion filled her chest.

"I don't understand you Booth."

"You will."


	8. Chapter 8

The Interrupted Family

Chapter Eight

Susan H

Hodgins inhaled crisp morning air, as he and Wendell continued their search for the tiny bullet. Hodgins' ears pricked when he heard a familiar click, click. He turned to watch Sally approach.

"Well hello Sally," he waved.

He noticed Wendell stiffen and walk over to greet Sally.

"Hi Sally," Wendell said as she came to a stop.

"Hi Jack, Hi Wendell. Find any treasures this morning?"

"I found this," Hodgins held up a rusty thimble.

"I found this," Wendell held up a tarnished, silver and turquoise pendant.

"OH!" Sally said and nearly lost her balance. Hodgins and Wendell lunged to steady her.

"Thank you," she said to the two men who now stood on either side of her.

"What's wrong?" Hodgins asked.

"I recognize that jewelry. It was my mother's. She used to wear it around her neck on a blue silk ribbon."

"She must have lost it before the driveway was poured," Wendell said.

"Yes, I suppose so. It's just…Nevermind."

"What's wrong?" Hodgins asked.

"My mother wore that necklace on the last day I remember seeing her."

"What happened then?" asked Hodgins.

"Dad said she left us. I heard the door slam. I'll never forget it. They were arguing, and I was playing in my room. I heard a loud bang. The arguing stopped. My dad sent me to live with my grandmother soon after my mom left."

Hodgins caught Wendell's eye and saw his own concern reflected there.

"Didn't your mom ever call you after that? Did you try to find her?" Wendell asked.

"No, she didn't call. I did try to find her. My grandmother never liked my mother, so I had to keep it a secret. I never felt I could ask her or my dad where my mother was, or why she didn't call, or visit. It's like she just disappeared."

Hodgins pulled his mobile from his pocket and excused himself. He stepped away and called Brennan.

"Um, Sally. I was just talking to my boss on the phone. Remember when I said the Jeffersonian may want to ask you some questions about the house?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Brennan would like you to come in and talk to her. Wendell and I can give you a ride, if you like. Your bike will fit in the van."

"I can drive myself if you give me directions."

"Of course. Sorry. You shouldn't accept rides from strangers." Hodgins said and wrote out the directions.

***

Brennan and Booth sat across from the young woman in the interview room.

"Sally, I am sorry to tell you that we found a body under the driveway of your childhood home." Booth said.

"I'm sorry?" she answered. Booth realized the information had not yet penetrated.

"We found human remains," Brennan said.

"Bones, please," Booth murmured.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me a dead person was buried in my yard?"

"Yes," Booth said.

"Under the driveway where my mother's necklace was found?"

"Yes," Booth said, and watched a small tear trail through her soft freckles and down to her chin.

"You think it's my mother?"

"We don't know Sally," Booth said.

"You could help us determine that with a sample of your DNA," Brennan added.

"You mean my mom didn't leave me? I grew up believing she left me. But my father…"

"My mother disappeared when I was young too, Sally. Try not to jump to any conclusions yet. We don't know for sure it's your mother, and we don't know the whole story."

"Yes, but what if the bang I heard that night wasn't the door? My father told me it was the door. It was my mother leaving."

Her eyes pleaded for reassurance. Booth had none to give.

"We are sorry Sally. We don't have the answers yet. Can Dr. Brennan take your DNA?'

"What do you have to do?"

Plastic crinkled as Brennan opened a DNA kit.

"I just need to swab the inside of your cheek."

Sally opened her mouth and leaned forward.

Wendell and Hodgins watched in silence as Sally left the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

The Interrupted Family

Chapter Nine

Susan H

Brennan and Booth sat in her office after the interview.

"In August of 1832, 57 Irishmen died of cholera after gathering to work on the railroad."

"And this is interesting to me why?" Booth asked.

"A mass grave was found just outside your beloved Philadelphia that has proven to be these missing men. Some remains have been identified, but experts are still working to identify the rest. I'd like to take some time and work at the site."

"Oh. So, you'll be leaving soon? How long?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to visit your hometown, and come with me."

"I see. You're inviting me to go out of town with you,"

Booth smiled.

Brennan returned the smile.

"That's not exactly how I would word it, but yes. The theory is that some of the workers were murdered to prevent the spread of the disease. That's right in your territory."

"Over 170 years ago."

"These men disappeared just like Sally's mother. Their immediate family members are long dead, but holes exist in their family stories."

Booth studied Brennan's excitement. He knew that she sacrificed much of her calling to work with him. He remembered her enthusiasm when they almost landed in China. It disturbed Booth when she had told the flight attendant that working that excavation was her true passion. This was his chance to support her pursuit as she had always supported his.

"I have some time-off. I would love that Bones."

"Okay, but there is one more thing. On our cases, you are responsible for me. Our roles will change in Philly."

"Fair enough. I know some great restaurants. Maybe we can take in a game at my old high school."

"It's settled then," Brennan smiled. "Shall we leave after we wrap up this case?"

"Absolutely."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Susan H

Sally turned the key and entered her tiny efficiency. She sat on her couch/bed and pulled a worn rag doll to her chest. She ran her fingers through the doll's yarn hair. She pulled her feet up on the couch and thought about the night her life changed.

Her mother braided her hair and cradled her in the rocker while humming. Sally laid her head on Mommy's shoulder and smelled her hair. She loved it because it always smelled like summer morning. She traced her silver and blue butterfly pendant, and rubbed the silky ribbon with the tip of her finger.

"I love this necklace Mommy."

"One day, I will give it to you. You can wear it on your wedding day. Something old and blue."

"Old and blue?"

"Yes, there is a superstition about weddings that says the bride should wear something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"But you said I shouldn't be superstidious"

"That's very true. I was just talking silly."

Mommy squeezed her.

"Mommy, will Daddy yell at you today?"

"Sometimes grownups yell at each other Sally."

"Sometimes they don't, too"

"Well your daddy and I agree on one thing. You are our special girl, and we love you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Would you like to make some cookies?"

"Can I break the eggs?"

"Absolutely. You can surprise Daddy with his favorite cookies."

"Chocolate Chip!"

***

Daddy came home, and thanked her for the chocolate chip cookies. He was surprised. He danced with her through the house and gave her a thank you kiss. After dinner, and cookies for dessert, he tucked her in bed and read a story to her and Dolly.

In the present, Sally thought deeper, pulling every detail from the deepest area of her brain. The story had been Rumpelstiltskin.

Sally asked a lot of questions. How could straw be spun into gold? It was her favorite story, but she still didn't understand it. She had pulled a straw out of her glass and spun it as fast as she could. But it never turned to gold. It never changed at all. The most important part of the story was that the queen got to keep her baby.

Daddy kissed her goodnight, and kissed Dolly goodnight. The door closed and Sally concentrated on the sliver of light bleaching her carpet under the door. She imagined floating on a sliver of light and meeting a rainbow. She imagined children sliding and playing with her on the ribbon of color.

Soon she was dreaming of a strange little man with a strange name coming after the beautiful Queen's baby. But the Queen outwitted him. When he fell through the hole in the ground, blue and silver butterflies fluttered out of the hole and surrounded the queen and her baby.

Shouting penetrated her favorite dream, and Sally changed from her nightgown to a dress. She liked to pretend she was leaving for someplace else when her parents fought. She never left, but pretending comforted her. She remembered rocking and singing to her little dolly until the loud bang. The silence scared her.

She pattered down the stairs clutching Dolly. Grandma and Daddy sat at the kitchen table whispering.

"You never liked her mother, but this was insane, you went too far."

"Watch your tongue son. Someone had to end this monstrosity."

Her daddy looked up. "Hello sweetheart. Did we wake you?"

"Where's Mommy?"

"She left. Did you hear the door slam?"

"Was that the door Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie."

"You poor dear. Come home with Grammy. Daddy has to pour cement to make a driveway, and you'll have more fun at my house."

"Is Mommy coming back? I want Mommy."

"I don't know numchkin. But I am a Grand mommy, and I am your Daddy's mommy, do you think you can be happy with me for a while?"

Grammy hugged her and smelled like old talcum powder.

Sally cried while her grandmother packed her bags.

Sally drew in a cleansing breath. She tucked the memories below the surface and picked up her phone. He answered after three rings.

"Hi Daddy. How are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

The Interrupted Family

Chapter Eleven

Susan H

The next morning, Brennan and Booth sat in Booth's office waiting for Sally.

"Did she remember something?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know Bones, she wouldn't say. She just asked that we meet her."

"Her DNA results were a match. The victim is her mother.

Booth spotted Sally at his door. She appeared older. Her blond hair hung loose to the middle of her back and she wore makeup. Booth waved her in.

"Good morning Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan."

Booth indicated a chair and she sat.

"Sally, Dr. Brennan has the DNA results."

Brennan started to open the file, but Sally reached over and stopped her.

"I already know Dr. Brennan. You found my mother."

Booth studied the young woman's face.

"Did you remember something?" he asked.

"I remembered a lot."

"That's great Sally. Can we take you to the interview room and record your statement?"

"No."

Booth and Brennan met eyes.

"Um Sally, someone murdered your mother. Don't you want that person to be brought to justice?" Booth asked.

"Yes, but I'll only give you my statement in return for immunity."

"Immunity? How old were you, four or five? You don't need immunity."

"Not for me. For my father. I won't give a statement that will send him to prison."

"Sally, if your father killed your mother, then immunity is not an option in this case."

"He didn't, and if you want to know the story, you'll get him immunity." Sally stood and left.

Booth leaned back in his chair and exhaled loudly.

"Well, I don't know what I think about this," He said.

"Think about what Booth? A girl whose mother was found murdered trying to protect her father from prison?"

"You're taking this personally."

"Yes I am. She is just using the power she has to protect her remaining family. Are you going to fault her for that?"

Brennan's eyes challenged him. He recognized the test. He couldn't condemn Sally without condemning Brennan and her creative testimony at her father's trial.

"Bones, the circumstances here may be very different than the circumstances in your father's case."

"Well, I guess we won't know until you work out immunity for the father, will we?"

"We have no clue what this man is guilty of."

"Well, I would surmise he's guilty of pouring a driveway over his dead wife. But that's more your area." Booth shifted and cleared his throat.

"Sally said her father didn't kill her mother. I couldn't even claim Max didn't kill anyone."

"I'll call Caroline."

Brennan relaxed back in her chair. Booth knew he passed the test.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Susan H

Later that afternoon, Sally entered the Jeffersonian. Hodgins and Wendell stood head to head at an exam table. Sally thought they were concentrating on an important project, but soon learned they were racing beetles.

"Hi guys," she said. She watched them stand with shoulders touching, shielding the beetles. They shifted from foot to foot.

"Hi Sally," Hodgins smiled. "We were just conducting an experiment."

"Oh yeah? Can I see?"

"No, it's classified," Wendell said.

"I understand. By the way, who's winning?"

"I am," Wendell admitted.

Sally chuckled and walked toward the interview room. Angela popped out her office door and into Sally's path.

"Excuse me," Angela said.

Sally didn't answer. She stared at the sketchpad in Angela's hands. She pointed at it and looked at Angela. Understanding brightened Angela's face.

"Oh," she said and turned the drawing to her chest, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. That's my mother. Please let me see it again."

Angela slowly turned the drawing and held it while Sally stared at it.

"You drew her with the necklace."

"Um, yeah, I did. Wendell showed the necklace to me, and I thought it suited her. She's beautiful. You look like her."

"Thank you. You've done an amazing job. This is how I remember her."

Angela tore the sketch from the pad and handed it to Sally.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I scanned it, so we have an electronic copy if we need it."

Sally held the drawing like a precious jewel. She caught Wendell staring at her. He looked away. Sally continued to the interview room. She knocked. Booth opened the door. Sally nodded at Dr. Brennan, and a cranky looking African American woman.

"Sally, this is Caroline Jillian. She's the federal prosecutor that has agreed to hear your immunity request."

"You mean her father's request Booth. Cherie, you need to know this is a very unusual request. I'm not sure I can help."

"Well thank you for listening Ms. Jillian," Sally said and sat down.

Booth sat and picked up his pen.

"Okay Sally, let's start with what you remember that night. How old were you?"

"I was 4-years-old. I was sleeping and my parents' yelling woke me. I heard a bang, and everything got quiet. I went into the kitchen, and my father and grandmother were whispering angrily in the kitchen. My father told her she had gone too far. She told him to shut up and pour a driveway. Our driveway was gravel before then. I remember because I liked playing with the tiny rocks. It was almost like a sand box to me."

"Okay," Booth said. "Your mother disappeared 20 years ago. Did anyone ever come looking for her? Did she have family? Friends?"

"I don't remember any family. I only knew my mom and dad, and my grandmother."

"You said your father didn't kill your mother."

"When my grandmother packed my bag that night, she put a gun on my dresser. Maybe she thought I was too little to understand, and I was. But I remember it now. She put it back in her pocket after she finished packing."

"Maybe she was just hiding the evidence for your father."

"My grandmother is a mean woman. I moved out of her house when I was 17. Before then, I would run away, back to my old house. But my father always took me back. He moved out of the house when I was 12."

"I know lots of mean women, and none of them are murderers. Look at Caroline here," Booth smirked.

"That's enough out of you Booth. Look Cherie, I need to talk to your father. This information is helpful, but you were very young. If he had no part in the murder, if he only buried your mother, I'll grant him immunity. But I need to warn you, if we find that his involvement goes beyond that, I'm filing charges against him."

"I can't ask for more," Sally said and opened her cell phone.

"Dad, you need to come in now."


	13. Chapter 13

The Interrupted Family

Chapter Thirteen

Susan H

Sally wheeled her father's chair through the lab and to the interview room. Booth pulled a chair away from the table, and she pushed him into the empty spot. Brennan saw signs of reconstruction on the left side of the man's face, and assumed the wheelchair was due to an accident.

"Dad, this is Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, and Ms. Julian, the federal prosecutor that can offer you immunity."

"Hello Mr. Samuel," Booth said.

"Call me Quinten."

"Okay, Quinten, we need to record your version of events that led to the death of your wife Sarah Samuel. Let me inform you of your rights before you begin."

Brennan listened as Booth told Quinten his rights, and watched as Quinten waived them.

"I also need to inform you, Quinten, that immunity in this case is not a guarantee. I'm offering you immunity if the role you played here was burying your wife's body. Any other participation in this crime will be prosecuted," said Caroline.

"I understand."

"Okay, Quinten, now is your chance to unload this weight you've been carrying," Booth said.

Brennan watched Booth's face and identified compassion. At least, she thought it was compassion when weighed with Booth's words and tone of voice. Did she feel compassion for this man? She saw Quinten's hand shake, and watched Sally cover it with her own.

She did feel compassion. In the past, the facts would force all emotion from her consideration. What was Booth doing to her?

"Sarah and I married young against my mother's wishes. She was 18, and I was 19. When Sarah got pregnant, my mother helped us buy the house three doors down from her. I took the opportunity, thinking I was making the right choice for my family."

"Did you come to regret your choice?" Booth asked.

"Not at first. I worked, Sarah stayed home. She started to complain that my mother was invasive. I wasn't there to see it, and I was young and stupid. My wife was unhappy, and I was defending my mother. I was supposed to leave my mother and stick to my wife."

"Matthew 19:5 in the Bible."

"Right. But that lesson was lost on me at first."

When Brennan heard how quickly Booth recited the Bible, chapter and verse, she wondered if that was why he didn't want a divorce. Were his feelings for her real, or being manipulated by superstitious belief?

"Tell us about the night Sarah died."

"Sarah and I had been fighting real bad. She wanted to move away from my mother. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to support her and Sally without my mother's help. But all the fighting was starting to have an effect on Sally, and I was afraid I would lose Sarah. We fought that night. Suddenly, I realized, I couldn't lose my family. I listened to Sarah. I wanted her to be happy, so I called my mother and told her I planned to leave the house. I told her that until we left, she needed to follow some ground rules."

"How did your mother react to your news?"

"She walked in our house two minutes later. Sarah and I both yelled at her to get out. I mean, she just walked right in, and after I told her she was overstepping the boundaries."

"I can imagine you were pretty angry. What did your mother do?"

"Nothing at first. She just listened to us yell at her to get out. She had no expression on her face. She just stared at Sarah. Sarah took a step toward her. My mother pulled a gun from her pocket. Sarah ran into the living room. I grabbed my mother, and she turned the gun on me. I didn't care, but when Sarah saw, she turned back toward the kitchen. I'm still not sure how it happened, but the gun went off. My mother shot Sarah. Even though I had hold of my mother, somehow, she…"

"What then Quentiin?"

"I saw Sarah lying dead on the living room floor. Sally came down the stairs, and my mother hid the gun in her pocket. She told me to pour a driveway. I did."

"Why did you?"

"I don't know. Defeat I guess. My mother won. She took Sally home that night, I thought so I could clean up. But she wouldn't let me have her back. Sally kept running home to me, but my mother said my dead wife was under my driveway, and I'd be the one to go to prison. For a while, I told myself this was best. If I went to prison, Sally would be left alone with my mother. But at least this way, I was nearby. After some years of trying to convince myself of that, I slammed my car into a tree. Despite my effort, I lived."

"I always wondered why Mom's shoes were still next to the door if she had left." Sally said, and held her Dad's hand.

"Well, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, does his story match the evidence?" asked Caroline.

"Yes," Booth said.

"Yes, but it's impossible to tell which one shot the victim. The forensics support either scenario," Brennan said.

"We have Sally's testimony of the discussion she overheard that night," Booth said.

"A 20 year old conversation witnessed by a 4-year-old isn't going to cut it. This entire case hinges on Quinten's testimony, and he has everything to gain by lying," Caroline said.

"Do you think he's lying?" Sally asked.

"Cherie, maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but I have to look at this from a jury's standpoint. The defense will be able to inject a load of reasonable doubt into this case. Where is your grandmother now?"

"She living in a retirement community in Florida."

"Mmm Hmmm, they'll get a look at the sweet old retired lady---I don't think I can prosecute her. But, I'll stand by my word Quinten. I won't bring charges against you either."

"So that's it?" Brennan asked. Booth knew cases like this always tortured her sense of justice.

"I'm afraid so, unless you and your egghead squad can come up with something amazing."

"Maybe you should dig up my mother's driveway. My father walked out when I was 12," Quentin said.

"Caroline?" Booth asked.

"I can get you the warrant Booth. You find Daddy, and I'll arrange a new retirement community for Grandma."


	14. Chapter 14

The Interrupted Family

Chapter Fourteen

Susan H

Booth backed the SUV out of the parking space. He and Brennan were headed to serve the warrant.

"Grandma still owns the house. We'll serve the warrant on her renters. We have back-up following to rope-off the driveway, and they'll guard it until the construction crew gets there to dig it up. We'll have plenty of time to make your awards ceremony."

"Oh, you're attending?"

"Bones, of course I'm attending. I'm your husband."

"Yes, I suppose you are."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's a quandary. If we find a dead husband, that will be tragic, but we'll be able to arrest the grandmother. If we don't find a dead husband, then a killer stays free."

"I know Bones."

"Perhaps it would have been better for them to divorce, or never to have married at all."

"Perhaps, in their case, you're right."

"Perhaps there is a fundamental flaw in the whole institution of marriage."

"Or, perhaps it is these people who are flawed, and not marriage."

"Humans in bondage will do crazy and violent things to free themselves. Marriage is a form of bondage."

"For some, I suppose it is."

Disappointment clouded Brennan's thoughts. How could she argue with Booth if he wouldn't take the bait?

"I disagree. It's not bondage for some, but bondage for all."

"Okay Bones, I'm going to bite, because I know you have a point to this reasoning."

"Are you against divorcing me because of Matthew?"

"Matthew? Who's Matthew?"

"Matthew, you quoted him today to Quinten. Something about being stuck with your wife."

"Stick to your wife Bones. Actually, I was quoting Jesus' words as recorded by Matthew."

"So, who is Matthew? Jesus' P.R. Agent or something?"

"What? No. I believe he was a tax collector."

"Well, I suppose a tax collector would keep accurate records. So, is that the reason you stay married to me? Because you're commanded to?"

"I don't think of it as a command. It's more like wise council. But I stay with you because I want to be with you."

"Would you feel that way if you didn't believe Jesus' words as recorded by Matthew?"

"I don't know Bones. And, it doesn't matter. This is who I am, and however I got to be me, I want to be with you."

"Okay."

"Okay? Is that it?"

"For now."

"Great, it gives me something to look forward to."

Booth pulled onto the driveway in question.


	15. Chapter 15

The Interrupted Family

Chapter Fifteen

Susan H

Booth sat outnumbered by x chromosomes and freakish brains. His eyes focused on the full embodiment of both: Brennan. His very own female genius.

"Good evening ladies and, gentleman."

Booth smiled and nodded.

"This award angered me when I first received it. I wrote a letter declining the honor. The inclusion of sexy, as though that were an achievement, offended me."

Booth heard shifting and murmurs drifting through the auditorium.

"However, this award doesn't list people skills as one of my abilities. There is good reason for that."

Booth relaxed as muffled laughter replaced the negative noises.

"Thankfully, I have a dear friend that overflows with such skills. After listening to his council and reevaluating my view of this award, I decided I was quite honored to be chosen.

"Our mothers and grandmothers didn't have the luxury we have. We effortlessly entered traditionally male fields as if they held a place for the most qualified participants. Because they did. But our foremothers demanded those spots and wrenched them from a non-accepting society. They clung to them with all their wits.

"Some, in the process, downplayed their femininity. They sacrificed this very basic element of their being in order to survive a hostile jungle that told them to go home, where they belonged. In doing so, they carved a path for the next generation; for me.

"Over the years, that path was well-used and beaten. We now skip over it in high heels and skirts, or tennis shoes and jeans. It is due to their efforts that I receive this award today.

"We cannot take credit for the gifts we are born with, only what we choose to do with those gifts. Thanks to previous female generations, we can utilize or squander these gifts as we choose. Thank you."

Booth slammed his hands together as he stood with the crowd of scientists. He clapped until Brennan stood at his side. She smiled at him. She sat, and the audience followed.

Another voice flowed from the speakers, closing the meeting.

"You know, you stole that line from me."

"Not word for word."

"Plagiarist."

"Glad you liked the speech."

"I especially like the line about gifts."

"So, what now? Back to the scene?"

Booth draped an arm across her shoulders and led her out.

"That's for another team, Bones. You have an appointment in Philly."

***

Three months later, Wendell knocked on Sally's door. He heard her step to the door and turn three locks. The door opened.

"Wendell."

"I should have called."

"No, it's okay. Come in."

Wendell looked around the tiny apartment. Sally's bike leaned against one wall. Sally grabbed a pile of blankets and pillows from the couch and offered Wendell a seat.

"Your apartment…."

"I know. It's tiny and messy."

"I was going to say it reminds me of my place."

"Oh," Sally smiled.

"I brought you something. Dr. Brennan released it," he handed her a small box.

Sally opened it and pulled out a turquoise and silver necklace.

"I had a jeweler string it with silk ribbon. I remember you said your mother wore the pendant that way.

"Wendell, this is so thoughtful," she attempted to put it on.

"I can help if you'd like."

Sally turned and lifted her hair. Wendell secured the necklace.

"I'm sorry, Sally, for how things turned out."

"Thanks, it's sad, but at least my grandmother's in prison. My father and I both have answers. My father is so much happier now that his conscience is cleared. Bittersweet."

She turned to face Wendell. Two of her fingers toyed with the pendant. She dropped the hand, and stood next to the drawing of her mother. Wendell marveled at the resemblance.

"Your hair looks pretty hanging loose like that."

Sally stroked her hair, "Thanks."

He turned and spotted a rag doll with faded yellow hair. Its tattered dress was carefully arranged, as it slumped in the corner of a chair.

"Well, I should go now."

"Okay," Sally headed to the door.

"May I call you?"

"I'd really like that Wendell."

THE END

Please look forward to a story I co-wrote with Elm123. It is not a story that is part of the preceding series, but a completely original work by Elm and me. It was my favorite story to write, as my writing partner has a great sense of humor. We will revisit Noel Lifton, the drug using, organic eating stalker. And one of our favorite lab assistants, the cheerful Fischer. This one is heavy on the humor.

Thanks, Susan


End file.
